Not Normal
by Scrappy7082
Summary: AU. "It's stupid- cliché, really. She'd walked into the class, whatever class it'd been, and instantly my eyes drifted to her...I don't know why, because that just wasn't normal." Oneshot. DXC.


**Not Normal**

* * *

I don't know what's going on, but this isn't normal.

I'd been perfectly fine the first part of the day: flirting with chicks, sending them swooning with a single smirk, pissing off teachers with smart ass remarks that they really should expect by now, nearly getting my ass landed in detention again; you know, the usual. And I felt great, on top of the world. Until about halfway through school, when _she_ arrived. Fourth, maybe fifth period, I don't really know. But when she came in was when it all went downhill.

It's stupid- cliché, really. She'd walked into the class, whatever class it'd been, and instantly my eyes drifted to her. My stomach churned as I stared. Bile seemed to rise in my throat, burning the flesh and giving me a nauseating taste of stomach acid. I don't know why, because that just wasn't normal. It wasn't like the girl was ugly; no, she was probably the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

Her hair shone in the light and swayed in a way that made me want to touch it. She had skin that reminded me of caramel surrounding eyes that glittered like onyx gems. Her body had curves that I'd only ever seen in my dreams. I mean, I'd seen my fair share of hot babes in the course of my life, but still- _wow_. She was gorgeous.

*face palm* _Oh God, what is wrong with me?_ Yeah, she was hot. But a hot chick had never made me feel like that before. What was the difference this time?

I have no idea. However, I do know that when she passed by me to find a seat and I inhaled her intoxicating aroma of vanilla and cinnamon, I nearly threw up. It was that bad. Not that the scent was bad- on the contrary, it was one of the best things I had ever smelled. I'm talking bad as in "the butterflies in my stomach just about exploded into thousands of tiny pieces and I had to physically clamp a hand over my mouth to keep from vomiting" kind of bad.

I. Just. Don't. Get it. Why did this girl have such an effect on me? I had only seen her for less than a minute and yet I was practically on my knees for her.

Her name, according to our principal who came in to introduce her, was Courtney Mann. The man then went on telling us to be all welcoming and shit like that, sending an extra glare towards me, but I wasn't listening. I was too focused on the perfectly practiced smile she wore as she surveyed the other students warmly. Up until her gaze reached me. I could almost see her sharp intake of breath as the smile plastered on her face faltered. I sent her a wink and a smirk, though it was more second-nature than anything. Her expression turned to a sneer and she whipped around in her chair to face the front. The rest of the hour, my eyes didn't leave her for a second. And neither did the butterflies leave my stomach.

At lunch, I saw her again.

I had been halfway through my tuna sandwich when she appeared, entering through the main doors to the cafeteria with a bounce in her step. Once more, I could not tear my gaze from her form. Courtney was grinning, brightly, as she chatted with a blonde who I might have recognized quicker if I was not so focused on her companion. The pair of them drew nearer and nearer, her wonderful perfume beginning to permeate my senses, until they stopped. Right next to my table.

Seeing her so close, I could barely hold myself together. From this distance I could see that her hair wasn't just dark brown, but had highlights of chestnut in it as well, and she had a few freckles right above her nose. Seven of them. _Absolutely fucking adorable._ Internally I hit myself for the thought. Seriously, something was really wrong with me today.

Finally sparing a glance at the blonde, I saw that the other person was a classmate I knew as Bridgette. It now made sense that they'd come here, seeing as Geoff, my best friend and Bridgette's boyfriend, was sitting right next to me. Another of the surfer's friends, Gwen, and her boyfriend, Trent, sat with us too.

Bridgette soon interrupted our silent eating. "Hey guys! This is Courtney. She's new here, so I offered for her to sit with us. Is that cool with all of you?" It was kind of a rhetorical question but I answered anyway, regaining some of my normal suave manner with the comment.

"Sounds great, Malibu." I never looked away from Courtney though, which I think creeped her out a bit because she made a face and turned to whisper something to Bridgette.

Sitting down across from Geoff, Bridgette laughed at the brunette, replying loudly, "Duncan? No, I don't think so."

I was confused, but immediately let it slide. It was of no matter to me. Besides, I was too intent on the fact that Courtney automatically sat down next to Bridgette, putting her right across from me. At this observation I felt my happiness increase immensely of its own accord.

I wondered for my sanity.

The rest of lunch was mostly Bridgette introducing the others in the group to Courtney and them asking her questions about her old life. I was content simply listening and absorbing her answers, my lunch long since abandoned, though I was nowhere near full. _Definitely not normal._

With just a few minutes left before our next class and the interrogations having been completed, I decided now would be a good time to throw away the remainder of my sandwich. The regret I felt about leaving Courtney disappeared as she too stood up with me to dispose of her soup. I grinned elatedly; she looked annoyed.

I walked alongside her to the trash can, despite her silent pleas with me not to. Tossing my leftovers in the garbage, I then turned to her as she did the same. She avoided my gaze, trying to get away, but I only followed. Just when I was about to speak, she mumbled something under her breath. Bemused, I asked her to repeat what she said louder.

Courtney huffed. "Are you normally this stalkerish?" I was taken aback by her accusing tone, but amused by her irritability. She continued, "I mean, you've just been staring at me and following me the whole day. Is this normal for you?"

I shrugged. "Not really. Usually girls follow me, not the other way around." I thought about it. "But since you came today, nothing has been going normal for me." I genuinely smiled at her puzzled face, then added abashedly, "Besides, I like looking at you. You're pretty."

A blush spread on her cheeks, and her mouth hung open slightly. With that last uncharacteristic remark, I turned as the bell rang to head to my next class. Once out of the cafeteria and into the hallway, I leaned against the wall. I put a hand to my head.

 _Dear God, what is wrong with me today?_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading! I just randomly thought of this yesterday, so decided to write it up for you guys. Hope you enjoyed! Oh, and please review!**

 **-Scraps**


End file.
